


Moominmamma's Birthday

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, The moomins - Freeform, just a cute story for a cute friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: It's time for Moominmamma's Birthday and Ninny comes to help with the celebration





	Moominmamma's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GooseByTrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooseByTrade/gifts).

Ninny danced up ahead the path, Mamma trailing behind her at a more leisurely pace. Singing the song of small beasts with bows in their tails, Ninny twirled until her dress fluttered around her like a wave, her flower crown nearly falling off her head. Laughing, Moominmama held Ninny by the hand as the latter held her head, very dizzy. 

“You’ve got to be careful Ninny dear, you’ll make yourself sick, and then you won’t be able to come to my party.” 

“Your birthday party is supposed to be a surprise, Moominmama.” Ninny wrinkled her nose, making a silly face. Mamma chuckled softly as she adjusted the flower crown of roses, daises, and tulips, checking her own as well.

“Oh I know dear, but Moomin and Papa don’t need to know that I know.” 

“How did you even find out?” 

“I have excellent hearing, and they both tend to be a bit loud when excited. Like father like son in certain aspects, I daresay. Ah. We’re here. Now are you sure that you want to be here my dear?” 

The sound of the cyan and indigo waves slowly rolling over the grainy tawny sand made Ninny pause briefly. She knew that she had been instructed by Snorkmaiden and Moomin to gather as many shells as possible, preferably pinkish ones for a special surprise for Mamma. That didn’t mean she didn’t feel any less uncomfortable. Little My had offered to go in Ninny’s place, or rather challenged Ninny’s abilities, and Ninny was turning out to be far more hotheaded than even she expected, and she took up on the challenge to be Moominmama’s distraction.  
Now there were there. At the ocean. It was so large and massive, Ninny shuddered a bit. The idea that it could swallow her whole without anyone knowing or hearing plunged her down into fears she only dared to imagine. Her back and hands felt cold and she even started to sweat.  
Gently, Mamma took Ninny’s small hands into her big paws and pulled her in for a comforting hug. 

“Ninny, we don’t have to be here at all if you don’t want to. It’s far more important to me that you’re having a good time than following some silly made up rules given to you.” 

Shaking herself of her fears, Ninny gripped Mamma’s paw tighter and shook her head. 

“I want to be here,” She declared softly, and kicked off her shoes. Mamma gently put her purse down next to the shoes, and they waded into the water slowly. The waves felt brisk and cold, lapping at their feet. 

“The ocean seems kind and gentle today, just for us.” Moominmama hummed happily. Ninny had to agree, and felt her nervousness slowly ebbing away like the push and pull of the water.

They were the only ones there, and left all sorts of silly messages and foot prints on the sand about them. Collecting shells in a whicker basket proved to be enjoyable, even if one got sand under their nails at times. They built sand castles with motes, pausing only to have a small picnic of sandwiches and apples that Mamma had thoughtfully prepared, and short nap in the sun afterwards.. Snorkmaiden came to collect them both as they were chasing shallow swimming shoals that flashed bright silver and yellow under the translucent waves. 

“Oh Moominmama, we have something splendid waiting for you back at moominhouse!” Snorkmaiden chattered over her shoulder as she carried the cargo of shells. 

Moominmama and Ninny clasped hands together and skipped behind her. 

“Oh, I don’t know how it could be more splendid than it already has been.” Mamma winked to Ninny. Ninny was very, very glad that a piece of Moominmama was also her Mamma, and winked happily back. She was admittedly, looking forward to cake.


End file.
